undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaygora
Warning: Kaygora are restricted. You may only use them for an OC with my EXPLICIT permission on my Message Wall. If you make a Kaygora character with no permission, you ''will ''be reported to an admin. The Kaygora are a rare and powerful species of monsters. They are very notorious among the Royal Guard, as the majority are either mischievous citizens or bloodthirsty criminals. OC Rules * Do not ''make an OC using this species without my explicit permission. * Do not break canon for this species. * I can deny any OC if I don't deem it worthy, do not get upset. Instead, improve on it, and I might deem it worthy. * Do not submit the OC concepts in the comments, do so on my message wall. Appearance Kaygora are large, skinny humanoid figures, usually standing at an average of 6'11 - 7'10 for males and 6'5 - 7'4 for females. Their eyes are not normal, and are instead one solid color. They have small, sharp teeth. They enjoy "Classy" clothes, such as tuxedos and fedoras. They have long, lizard-like tails. Sub-Species These are the different species of the Kaygora, and they each have something unique about them, as well as a exclusive ability. Jogara Jogara are the tricksters of the Kaygora. They are the most intelligent and clever of all the types. They are taller than most other types, the exception being the Blajes. They can either be pastel blue or royal purple. They are significantly weaker than all the other races but one, but they are very fast and have quick reflexes. They usually have lime green or sky blue eyes. Some enjoy to hurt and/or rob people, but very few ever have intention to kill anyone. Blaje Blajes are the brutes of the Kaygora. They are the tallest of all the sub-species, males ranging from 7'9 - 8'11 and female ranging from 7'6 - 8'3. Blajes have no tails, and have the appearance of an extremely muscular human. They can either be steel-gray or black, and have six arms. They have red markings covering them from their necks down, unique to each Blaje. They are quite fast for their size, and much smarter than they appear to be. Most Blajes end up being Mercenaries or dangerous criminals. They are extremely tough and strong, and are able to physically defeat most opponents. Korge Korges are the weakest of the sub-species, and are the most useless. They are weak, ignorant, and idiotic. Their only redeeming quality is their incredible speed, as they are the second fastest of all the sub-species. Because of this, about 96% of them end up being small-time thieves, committing petty thefts. They appear similar to Jogara, but significantly smaller, and are leaf green. Their tails are often stubs. Geygarok Geygaroks are decent at everything, and the most common sub-species. Decently fast, smart, and strong. They are quite bland, and usually end up being magicians or store owners. They appear as skinny humanoids, and have four arms. They can be either stone gray or lime green, and often have clawed feet. Moragog Moragogs are the fastest and most notorious sub-species. They often end up being assassins, mercenaries, or bounty hunters, with only a couple not being criminals. They are extremely smart and surprisingly strong, the only stronger sub-species being the Blajes. They can be any color on the color scale, and appear as tall, skinny humanoid lizards. Their tails are longer than the tails of the other sub-species, and males have a stinger at the end. Abilities * '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Kaygora have an extremely keen sense of hearing. * '''Wall Climbing:' Kaygora are able to willingly stick to and climb any surface except for copper. Reasons for this are unknown. * '''Venom Breath: '''Male Kaygora are able to spit liquid venom that can burn through wood, stone, most metals, and most biological matter. * '''Poison Breath: '''Female Kaygora are able to breathe poison gas that they can manipulate. The gas can either be deadly gas or sleeping gas, whichever they choose. * '''Camouflage: '''Jogara can change their colors and such to match the environment. Despite this being useful, they still cast a shadow, so it is most effective in a dark place. * '''Toxic Resistance: '''Blajes are immune to all exterior poison and venom, including that of other Kaygora. However, injected venom/poison still effects them. * '''Venom Manipulation: '''Korges are able to manipulate the venom that they spit, however this only works with venom they produced themselves. * '''Poison Flame: '''Geygaroks are able to breathe green fire that can burn almost anything. * '''Invisibility: '''Moragogs are able to turn invisible. They leave no footprints or fingerprints in this form, so the only way to find them is to track down the noise they make or to throw powder or colored liquid on them, to reveal where they are. Religion Each sub-species believes in a different religion, except for Jogara and Korges. * Tyro is the God of trickery and deceit. He is depicted as being an 8'4 Jogara, who is royal purple on his right half and pastel blue on his left. He is worshiped by the Jogara and the Korges. His personality: Tyro is said to be the smartest of the Gods, and is very sly. He can often manipulate mortals and the other Gods with his cunning alone. * Korrog is the God of strength and weaponry. He is depicted as being a 12'9 jet black Blaje with white eyes and a black samurai-like helmet. He has eight arms instead of the normal six, and has white markings instead of red, and is worshiped by the Blajes. He is known as the strongest and most powerful of the Gods. He enjoys creating "God Weapons" that can only be used by Gods, Demi-Gods, or a mortal who is worthy. * Jaiya is the Goddess of nature and rain. She is depicted as being a 7'11 lime green Geygarok with pastel blue eyes. She is worshiped by the Geygaroks. She is said to be kind and thoughtful, always putting others before herself. * Necro, the God of death and chaos. He is depicted as a 9'7 jet black Moragog. He is said to be surrounded with a shadow aura. He is worshiped by the Moragogs. He is described as the selfish, dangerous troublemaker of the Gods. He enjoys instigating wars by killing important people and infusing mortals with pure chaos for fun. Religion Names Trogara: The religion of Tyro and his works. Merragarra: The religion of Korrog and his works. Naiyaja: The religion of Jaiya and her works. Dreyago: The religion of Necro and his works. Greygathol: The religion of all the Gods doing their works together. Kaygora Mythology These are the myths of the Gods of Kaygora mythology. These are not all of the myths, but this is one famous myth from each religion. Trogara Name: Tyro's Embodiment Basis: A trickster Jogara who looked almost exactly like Tyro was committing petty thefts and doing awful pranks, before mysteriously disappearing. This is their explanation. Tyro walked around the God domain boringly. He had run out of pranks to pull on the other Gods, and he was getting quite annoyed. So he decided he would travel down to Earth and pull pranks on some mortals down there. "I'm going out!" He called to the other Gods. "It's too boring up here!" Once on Earth, he explored the Underground curiously, eventually coming to the capital. He went in, and walked up to a melon booth. "Hello." He said. "May I have three melons?" The booth owner nodded, "Yes, that will be 50 GOLD please." The Trickster God said "I'm sorry, I appear to have dropped my wallet. It's down there, by your feet." The owner looked down, and when he looked up, his hands had been tied to the booth and three of his melons were gone. A hat shop employee was cleaning up after hours when the God of Deceit came in. "Hello, I would like the finest bowler hat you have, please." The employee looked up at him and began to say "It's closed, man..." but there was nobody there. He heard the hat rack move, and right as he turned around he heard whoever it was walk out. A bowler hat was missing from the rack. Tyro continued pulling pranks and thefts, and eventually he got bored. He went back into the God Domain, and he wasn't back for such a long period of time ever again. Merragarra Name: Korrog's God Weapons Basis: During the time before the war, a Blaje found an ancient temple, and inside he found a golden axe. Multiple more reports of these golden weapons showed up, and soon this myth came to be. Korrog stood in his blacksmith forge, making powerful golden weapons. He had finished seven out of the ones he was making, an axe, a sword, a katana, a scythe, nunchucks, a staff, and a spear. He was working the hardest on the eighth and final weapon, the bow. He had heard that Jaiya's favorite weapons were bows, and he had had feelings for her for a very long time, but had never confessed. He was hoping the bow would impress her. When he finished the bow, he walked out of his forge and went towards Jaiya's section of the God Domain, not realizing that Tyro had gone into his forge. Tyro looked over the weapons and, as a "harmless little prank", he hid the weapons on Earth in temples he created on the Surface. When Korrog found out about this, he was furious at Tyro. After some council, he agreed not to attack Tyro. He placed a seal on each weapon so only a God, Demi-God, or a worthy mortal can wield the weapons. Naiyaja Name: The Tree Basis: Long ago, shortly after the monsters had been imprisoned, a tree began to grow in the capital, and there was no soil underneath the stone ground for about twelve feet. Jaiya looked sadly over the monsters from her domain. She wished that the war had never happened, that the monsters were never imprisoned, but it all did happen. She decided if they were to be trapped, there should be at least some sign of the Surface above them. So she thought of a plan. She planted a special seed in the stone. The seed could grow in any environment. Every day the seed would grow a little. By the time three weeks were done, it would be fully grown. The monsters watched the seed in awe every day as it grew, slowly yet so quickly. They were amazed at its beauty when it had fully grown. They were reminded by this tree that even in the most hopeless situations, there is still a chance. Dreyago Name: Necro and the Forest Basis: During the time before the war, a large, unnatural storm destroyed a large forest. The storm came out of nowhere, and affected nothing except for the forest. Necro appeared to Jaiya. "What, are you here to kill me?" She asked. "Kill you? Ha! Can you imagine me, the God of Death, killing another God?!" Necro pondered for a moment. "Actually, that wouldn't be too hard to imagine, now would it..." "What do you want?" Jaiya asked. "I simply need permission to destroy one of your forests." A creepy smile spread across his face. "Normally I wouldn't ask, but I'm feeling quite generous today." "Why should I let you kill one of my forests?" Jaiya asked angrily. "Simple. I haven't met my daily quota of destruction, and anything besides the forest of yours would take far too long." He laughed. "So, won't you be a dear and allow me to destroy it? If you don't, I could always just resort to killing Geygaroks, that wouldn't take too long." "FINE!" Jaiya cried. A small image of the forest appeared in Necro's hand, and he clenched his fist. Purple flame sparked up from inside. He held out his hand, which was now engulfed in purple flame, for a handshake. Jaiya shook his hand, then bowed her head sadly. A black storm appeared over her forest and blasted it with a large purple lightning bolt, burning it to the ground in only a few seconds. Greygathol Name: The Enigma Basis: During the time before the war, Dangerous black storms were appearing everywhere and destroying things, before they all disappeared mysteriously and abruptly. Jaiya appeared in front of Necro and slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?!" He cried. "You're destroying everything with your disgusting black storms, Necro! Don't play dumb with me!" She yelled so loudly that Necro felt his ears would burst. "Listen, honey, I don't know what you're talking about and I honestly couldn't care less. It was nice to know you thought I was destroying things. Bye now!" He cackled. She created an image of black and red storms ravaging the surface. "Two things, Jaiya: First up, my storms are all black and produce purple lightning. Those are black and red and produce red lightning. Secondly, stop jumping to conclusions." Necro said, sounding a bit agitated. Jaiya went to confront the other Gods, but nobody knew what the storms were. "So, are we going to find out who's doing it?" Tyro said jokingly. "Yes." Korrog replied. "I was making a joke." Tyro snapped, but it had been decided. They would figure out who was causing the storms. They located the person, who turned out to be a Storm Deity. They went to where he was, and Jaiya told him to stop the storms. Instead of a reasonable response, the Deity attacked them. They fought back, easily defeating him. But when their backs were turned, he immobilized all of them except for Necro, who hadn't come. As the Deity prepared to kill them, Necro appeared and shattered the Deity's Soul, killing him. The storms stopped, and never came back. Diet Kaygora sub-species have different diets. * Any Meat: Jogara will eat any type of meat, however this is all they eat. * Large Meat: Blajes will only eat meat from large animals such as cows, pigs, etc. * Any Herbs: Korges will only eat herbs. * Any Food: Geygaroks will eat any food, however most prefer lobster. Reasons for this are unknown. * Any Live Meat: Moragogs will eat any meat, but only if it is alive. This is due to their instincts, and they have no choice over it. They are also fine with consuming liquid organs, such as blood, as long as it is straight from the live animal. History Not much is known of the Kaygora. They were plentiful before the war, and most were killed during it. After being imprisoned in the Underground, reports were coming to the royal guard about Kaygora robbing and killing for their own benefit. This is how they earned their bad reputation among the royal guard. Location Most Kaygora live in the Capital, New Home, Waterfall or Snowdin Town. However, there is a group of peaceful Kaygora called "The Zen", and they live in a hidden city called "Keirojira", hidden somewhere in Waterfall. Official Kaygora OCs *Norgarif - Me Credit Credit to FurryLord for part of this template. Category:Species